This disclosure relates to an electronic pen with a pen position detection system, an apparatus for the electronic detection of pen positions, and a method for the electronic detection of pen positions.
The ever increasing use of electronic information and communication systems, especially of personal computers (PCs), laptops, tablets and smart phones in everyday life, leisure and work, makes it worthwhile to develop improvements of human-machine interfaces.
Besides human-machine interfaces such as keyboard, mouse or touch-sensitive surfaces, electronic pens are especially of interest. Electronic pens have inter alia the advantage that they can combine the functionality and simplicity of writing with a pen on a surface with the much more numerous possibilities of electronic data processing. Thereby it is desirable that the electronic pen is similar to a conventional pin as far as possible in appearance and handling.
In WO02/07424A2, for example, an electronic information system for handwriting recognition is described, which has a pen and a tablet with pressure- or induction-sensitive surface and in which the movements of the pen or the pen tip are captured either from the pressure or induction-sensitive surface of the tablet or by acceleration sensors or optical sensors.
The sensor data can then be transmitted wirelessly to a PC, which can, based on the received pen motion data, perform handwriting recognition.
A disadvantage of known electronic information systems for handwriting recognition however is, among other things, that the pen position data can not always be detected with sufficient accuracy and this can for example lead to an erroneous determination of the pen movement.
It is therefore the objective of the current disclosure to improve an electronic pen, especially with regard to the accuracy of the pen position detection.